Monastery of the Nativity of the Holy Mother of God, Solotcha
The Monastery of the Nativity of the Holy Mother of God is the largest monument of Naryshkin Baroque architecture in Ryazan. Located in the resort area Solotcha on the bank of the river of the same name in the Soviet Rayon of the city of Ryazan. History Founded in 1390 by Grand Prince Oleg Ivanovich of Ryazan on the high bank of the Staritsa River, with the confluence of theSolotcha River. For a long time the monastery was the northern outpost of Pereyaslavl-Ryazan. Until his death, Oleg Ryazansky continually cared for the monastery, here he subsequently took a monastic order and was buried. His son Fyodor Olegovich, grandson Ivan Fedorovich , as well as subsequent Ryazan princes and princesses generously donated for the accomplishment and decoration of the monastery. At the beginning of the 14th century, Salakhmir , the founder of the noble Ryazan surnames of the Verderevsky , Apraksin , and Duvanovs , was buried in the monastery . 1 . In 1552, in the Solotchinsky Monastery, the troops of Ivan the Terrible stopped moving to conquer Kazan . In 1570 - 1580-ies the monastery was considered one of the most important in Russia. He entered the number of 46 large and significant monasteries of Russia. In 1618, the Solotchi Monastery was devastated by the troops of the Polish prince Vladislav and the Zaporozhye hetman Pyotr Sagaidachny . The new heyday came at the end of the XVII century and was associated with the activities of Archimandrite Ignatius . It was with him that the monastery acquired its present form. In 1768, the Oka River washed away a steep bank, which caused the collapse of part of the walls and Pokrovsky temple of the monastery. In 1917 the monastery was closed by the Soviet authorities, in it there was a colony for juvenile criminals. Subsequently, the architectural complex of the monastery became part of the Ryazan Historical and Architectural Museum-Reserve . In the 1960s , the restoration of buildings began. Architecture The Gate Church of St. John the Baptist, the Church of St. Dukh and the Nativity of the Virgin Cathedral. The first temple of the monastery was the wooden Pokrovskaya church, where the prince Oleg Ivanovich Ryazansky and his wife Efrosinia were buried . In the middle of the XVI century in memory of the campaign of Ivan the Terrible to Kazan was built a stone church of St. Alexis, Metropolitan of Moscow. However, to date, these buildings have not survived - the Intercession Church, standing on a cliff, was lost at the end of the XVIII century during the collapse of the coast. Church of St. Alexis was dismantled in the XIX century due to the dilapidated building. Until now, there are three temples of the monastery. The Gate Church of John the Baptist ( 1695 ), built under Archimandrite Ignatii Shangin, the Svyatodukhiv Church with a refectory ( 1688 - 1689 ). These structures in the Naryshkin Baroque style were presumably built by the architect Yakov Bukhvostov . In addition to the churches on the territory of the monastery there are the Resurrection Corps of the 17th century , the five-domed Nativity Cathedral ( 1691 ), and the fortifications ( 1688 ). Stepan Polubes , known for his works in the New Jerusalem and Iosif-Volokolamsk monasteries, worked on creating the tiled ornaments of the gate church . Gallery Файл:Solotcha Monastery 1.JPG|Стены монастыря со стороны одноимённой площади в Солотче File:Solotcha Monastery 7.JPG|Собор Рождества Богородицы File:Solotcha Monastery 3.JPG|Фрагмент Надвратной церкви Святого Иоанна Предтечи File:Solotcha Monastery 17.JPG|Надвратная церковь Святого Иоанна Предтечи (вид со стороны монастыря) File:Solotcha Monastery 5.JPG|Церковь Святого Духа. Вид с алтарной части File:Solotcha Monastery 11.JPG|Колокольня церкови Святого Духа Notes Category:Monastery of the Nativity of the Holy Mother of God, Solotcha Category:Monasteries in Russia Category:Russian Orthodox monasteries Category:Eastern Orthodox church buildings in Russia Category:Buildings and structures in Ryazan Oblast Category:Churches in Ryazan Oblast